


I'm Forever Yours

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [14]
Category: Metallica
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song fic (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Kirk thinks on his and James' relationship.





	I'm Forever Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Day Fourteen - song (with [youtube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMD8hBsA-RI)) - Faithfully by Journey

Kirk looks over at James as they drive down the road and he can’t help but smile. They’ve known each other for most of their lives at this point and they’ve been through more shit together than anyone else he’s known. But they’re still together. Going strong after more than thirty years together and Kirk couldn’t be happier with their life together. They still make music, they still have Metallica. 

But unlike when they were twenty-something, they’re not just friends who fuck and make music together. They’re married, make music together, have a family. He shifts as Lars takes a corner too fast, because there’s always going to be too fast driving when Lars is behind the wheel and takes James’ hand. “Hey,” James says, turning his head to smile at Kirk. 

“Hi.” 

“What’s up?” is asked with an eyebrow raise and a smirk. 

Kirk just smiles back and leans up, kissing James softly. He smiles against James’ mouth when their song comes on the radio and he just shrugs. “Faithfully,” he sings softly with the music as he settles back into his spot. James doesn’t let his hand go and, in fact, gives it a little squeeze as he starts singing alone with the song as well. Kirk can’t stop smiling as they sing the song, knowing how perfectly it fits their lives.


End file.
